Fishy Troubles
Fishy Troubles is the fifteenth episode of the first season. Plot Arthur loves working on the Island of Sodor, he is mixed-traffic which means he pulls either coaches or freight. But Arthur has his own branch line which led to the Fishing Village, he loved working there as the sun made the water sparkle and the seagulls call across the harbour, this was Arthur's favourite place. That evening, the Fat Controller came to the sheds "Arthur, I've decided that you can have a rest of running your branch line, and you'll be doing other work." "What kind of work sir?" he asked, "You will be taking coal to the steelworks." he said, this made Arthur disappointed, he loved working on the Norramby Branch Line, "And I need an engine to take his place.", he paused impressively, Thomas and Percy looked away, they had enough work to do, they didn't like the smell of fish at all "Thomas, you'll take over Arthur's place." "Yes sir." said Thomas, but he really didn't like the smell of fish. Arthur was disappointed, he took coal to the steelworks, he really wanted to return to his branch line again. That evening, Thomas was at the washdown when Arthur puffed in. "Do I smell a fishy engine?" he teased. "Yes!" huffed Thomas, "Smelly fish! Smelly line!", Arthur wished he would be sent back to his branch line rather than working at the steelworks, he felt more happier to be near the sea. The next morning. Thomas was still grumpy, the fisherman had caught lots of fish "Hurry up!" said Thomas "I'm a busy engine." "And a fussy one too." said the fisherman, "Just enjoy the sweet salty smell of the fish." "Phew!" puffed Thomas. Thomas steamed as fast as he could along the line, but there was trouble ahead. Some faulty points sent the trucks one way and Thomas onto the old pier rail, the trucks were delighted "He's fallen in the water!", luckily Thomas wasn't hurt, the fish trucks stayed on the tracks. When the Fat Controller heard the news he checked his timetable "Arthur is the nearest engine. I'll send him right away.". It was a hot day, the ice that was keeping the fish cold was starting to melt "I hope someone comes quickly." moaned Thomas "That fish will go off soon." Arthur was surprised to see Thomas in the tidal pool "Are you alright Thomas?" "No, but I'll be much better when you take these fish away." "The Breakdown crane will be here soon." called Arthur's driver. Arthur knew he had to hurry. He raced along the line to the docks, and arrived there just in time. Later, Arthur went to see Thomas at the Steamworks "Thank you for helping me." said Thomas "Thank you." said Arthur "I wish I was sent back to my branch line again." "Then tell the Fat Controller because I don't like fish." That evening, the Fat Controller came to the sheds "I need an engine to go to the Fishing Village while Thomas is being repaired." he said. "Any volunteers?" "Me!" Arthur bursted out, "And please sir, can I go back to work at the Fishing Village, Thomas doesn't like fish, but I do." "Then you can return to your line." said the Fat Controller. Arthur was delighted. The next morning, he puffed into the Fishing Village right on time, Arthur was glad to be back on his branch line. He was sure that it was the most beautiful line on the Island of Sodor. Characters * Thomas * Arthur * The Fat Controller * The Fisherman * Percy (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Murdoch (cameo) * Spencer (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * Stanley (cameo) * Hiro (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) Locations * The Lighthouse * Tidmouth Tunnel * Gordon's Hill * Maithwaite * The Fishing Village * Tidmouth Sheds * The Coaling Plant * Knapford Sheds * Three Tier Bridge * The Pier * The Fat Controller's Office * Sodor Shipping Company * Brendam Docks * Sodor Steamworks * Sodor Ironworks (mentioned) Home Media Releases * Engines to the Rescue * The Complete First Series Trivia * This episode marks the first of a few things: ** Murdoch and Spencer's unofficial first appearances (as they weren't introduced until Big Strong Murdoch and Gordon and Spencer the Fast Engines respectively). ** Hiro and Rosie's first appearances. ** The Fisherman's first and only speaking role in Thomas' Sodor Adventures. Goofs * The Audience would not know who Murdoch and Spencer are, since they weren't introduced until Big Strong Murdoch and Gordon and Spencer the Fast Engines respectively). Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes